


The End Of All Things

by WayAndWinchester



Series: We Found Love In A Hopeless Place [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, MY BABIES, Natural Disasters, Thing - Freeform, how do people tag things, they're super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayAndWinchester/pseuds/WayAndWinchester





	The End Of All Things

The world is dying; crumbling. Buildings that used to stand tall and proud are now shattered- broken, decayed. Moss and weeds grow over pavement and road, broken cars and over buildings. The world has come to an end and not because of anything supernatural. It is all natural. Earthquakes shook the planet roughly, causing buildings to collapse all over the world. Tsunami's, naturally, followed. Hurricanes, tornadoes and an epidemic of disease. No one has been able to figure it out. Humanity is dying out, only a few groups which clamber together in huddles, surviving on the remains of the cities and towns. No where is safe and no where guarantees food. The world is dead, pale, ghostly wasteland. Even the supernatural monsters are dying out. Without humanity to keep them going, there is nothing to feed the beasts usually hidden in the dark, nothing to sustain them or keep them going. The world is barren.

With the destruction of earth, heaven and hell have taken precautions. The gates of hell have closed, blocking every demon back in hell- apart from the very few stragglers. The gates are closed as Crowley- king of Hell- knows that humanity will soon regain back its large numbers. With the supernatural diseases spreading with the normal ones, he doesn't want to risk the infection spreading back into hell. So hell is cut off from everyone, apart from the very tiny funnel that allows human souls to pass down- a one-way shoot, down to hell. Heaven, too, has cut itself off from earth. Ever since one of the angels- Hester- had grown ill on the decaying planet, eventually losing both her grace and her life, the angels evacuated. They cut the heavens off in a way akin to hell. Souls go up, no one goes out and no one other than the designated souls get in.

Castiel hadn't gone back to heaven. He is cut off from heaven, left becoming gradually more human with the Winchester's helping him through the transition. It isn't easy for him. Especially when, one morning, he wakes up and can feel the last trickles of his grace leaving him. He had been reluctant to sleep in the first place and knowing the remains of his grace are disappearing only makes him wish he hadn't. He places a hand to his chest where his heart beats, a gentle thumping against his hand. When he used to do the same thing, he could feel his grace swirling inside of him, as faint as he can feel his now human heart.

Castiel flinches when there's a knock at the door, the choked sob released accidentally. He hadn't realised he had started crying. Dean cautiously opened the door when Castiel hadn't responded to his name. Seeing Castiel sat in bed, hair ruffled, eyes red and tears streaming over his pink cheeks causes a punch of pain in Dean's chest. He is so used to seeing the angel so... Well, angelic. Walking forward, bullets doing nothing but damage the clothing and the stab of a knife in his heart making him smirk slightly. Dean has always held onto that image of his first encounter with Castiel, determined to help him become similar to what he was, only human.

Dean had, instinctively, gone over to the bed and pulled Castiel close. Castiel had buried his face against Dean's shoulder, gripping his shirt and stopped struggling to hold back his sobs. Dean closed his eyes, trying to hold himself together. Castiel's sobs are heartbreaking, causing stabs of pain in Dean each time one wracks itself through Castiel.

Although the monsters are slowly dying out along with humanity, there are still cases and hunts that the Winchester's go on. While they've been on hunts, Bobby has been training Castiel to be a hunter as well. He's not difficult to train and turns out to be rather decent. When Sam and Dean get back from a hunt, they're surprised when Bobby explains that he's sent Castiel on an easy little hunt of his own. The hunt is short, like Bobby predicted. Castiel practically glows when he returns, proud of himself for managing to do something on his own as a human and feeling strong for the first time since he fell. Dean can't help beaming at him too, radiating pride for the former angel.

Castiel starts going on hunts with the Winchester's and he turns out to be a great addition. With the information seared into his brain, Castiel can help the brothers figure out a monster without so much extensive research. He's useful in the sense that, with how he's learnt to be quite stealthy, when Sam and Dean are overpowered, Castiel is still in the shadows. He is never captured, always able to dodge the monsters. He becomes the most valuable of the trio in the short five months they hunt together. Sam doesn't care about being "upstaged" since it means that someone who knows what they're doing has his back. Dean might have been annoyed or irritated if he wasn't so damn proud.

They're on one of their usual hunting trips. Dean has gone ahead to scout the crumbling buildings, leaving Castiel and Sam in the car together. Castiel's eyes are glued to the building; watching, waiting. Sam is looking in the opposite direction, waiting for an ambush. The air is tense while they wait. They don't speak and Castiel is careful about breathing quietly. When Dean comes to the door, waving them in, Castiel can feel the new hunting instincts starting to kick in. If he wasn't so on edge he'd be a little happy. Castiel doesn't know what it is, but something about the hunt is making him cautious.  
Sam follows behind Castiel, glancing behind them as they head over to Dean. The warehouse, roof caved in, is abandoned. The jinn, sucking on the passing surviving humans, is hidden deep inside. Dean leads the way, Castiel close behind him and Sam taking rear to watch their backs. The three are all tense, holding onto their weapons tensely. The blades dipped in blood feel heavy in their grips, anticipation building as they go further into the building.

It's then that they are ambushed. The trio had presumed it to be one jinn, mainly from the low victim count (humanity may be dying out but from the billion? There's a lot of people left) and hadn't expected them able to share. It's a family and they nearly overpower the trio. They don't kill all the jinns, deciding it more important to escape. Since Castiel is closer, Dean drags him away from the jinn and yells for Sam to follow. Dean and Castiel both wait, after stumbling a few steps down the corridor, for Sam to catch up to them. Once regrouped, they sprint. They don't look back or stop.  
Bursting out the doors, Dean nearly exhales in relief. Then Castiel asks where Sam is. Then three jinn burst out, clearly intent on killing them both. Dean forces himself into the Impala after yelling at Castiel to get in. Neither of them want to leave, but don't know what else to do. Castiel doesn't speak during the drive, his own heart pounding in his ear. They have to go back, Castiel is thinking dizzily. It's Sam. They have to go back. But Dean isn't slowing or showing any intention of turning. Dean isn't going back for Sam. It only panics Castiel more.

"Dean, we need to turn ar-" Castiel begins, a slight desperation to his voice.

"No!" Dean snaps. "No. They're jinn," Dean's voice wavers. "That means that they're going to give him that supernatural shit. Sam will be in Sam-dream-heaven."

Castiel stares at Dean for a moment, brain slowly ticking away. He blinks a few times, surprised at what it is Dean is saying. Even if Sam is in his own dream version of heaven, he'll be slowly dying and being bled out. He might not realise, he might be happy- but he'll die. That's when Castiel identifies the expression on Dean's face.

"You think we're going to die."

Dean doesn't correct Castiel, only reinforcing his statement. Castiel wishes he could counter Dean and say there's hope. He wishes that he could give Dean something to fight for. Castiel wants to tell Dean it's ok- that it'll get better, give it time. Castiel wishes he knew how to lie convincingly.

When they finally reach Bobby's, there's no better news. The house is caved in at parts, looking like someone had attacked it with a wrecking ball. They don't find Bobby. Dean easily makes a presumption- Castiel agrees. Neither know what to do with themselves now. With both Sam and Bobby gone, presumed dead, they only have the other. Bobby's house, usually warm and cozy, is actually cold- both metaphorically and physically. Castiel folds his arms, gritting his teeth to try and stop the shudders. He can't stop looking around the room, remembering all the different events that took place in the room.

Dean isn't looking at the room. Dean isn't thinking about Sam, or Bobby, or his memories. He's staring at Castiel, the situation finally hitting him. Castiel is all he has left. There's literally no one else left in his life. Dean doesn't know why Castiel is actually still by his side. He fell from heaven because he was with Dean. He's nearly died- and has- many times because he was with Dean. Castiel has always risked everything he has, and continues to do so, because of Dean.

Castiel flinched when Dean suddenly pulled him into a hug. Dean squeezes his eyes shut, his arms tightening slightly around Castiel and face pressed against his neck. Castiel doesn't mind, simply puts his arms around Dean's waist loosely. Dean is dealing with a lot of stress, is what Castiel tells himself. Plus, with his chills, Castiel is more than happy to share body heat with Dean. He can't even bring himself to care that Dean's arms are slightly restrictive.

Neither of them know how they end up on a bed together. Their dinner had blurred past and, with only one room left safe to use, the offer to share had been brought up. Neither know who said it, too exhausted to remember. With the feeling of about to pass out, the two hadn't cared at all. Castiel had curled up under the sheets on his side, shuffling to give Dean room. When Dean had curled up, pressed against his back and spooning him, Castiel still couldn't care. They had fallen asleep before either of them could think about what they were doing.

The two stay at Bobby's for as long as they can. They wait until the house has no food, Dean saying that they'll move on then. When Castiel comes out of one of the weekly stone-cold showers they have, he finds more food in the cupboards. Dean had gone to the houses nearby to scavenge food, extending their stay at Bobby's. Castiel didn't say anything. He didn't want to leave, just like Dean. Which is why they end up staying in a vague routine at Bobby's for three whole months.

They wake up, still curled up together in bed, then they go downstairs. Dean makes breakfast. They pass the time either chatting, playing board games made from paper and chalk or practicing with the guns. Castiel is getting really good with guns, which only encourages Dean to teach him more. Once they've had dinner, they go up to the bedroom and curl up together in the bed. They don't go to sleep all the time. Sometimes they'll simply lay together; Castiel enjoying the warmth and comfort, while Dean tries to deny his own emotions. Sometimes they talk- Dean tries to make Castiel laugh.

It's simple, sometimes boring, but Dean never wants it to end. He never wants to go out one day and not find food. Dean doesn't know what it is making him want to stay anymore. There are so many memories in the house, but the ones he is creating with Castiel... Well, let's just say that Dean's chest gets warm at the sight of Castiel curled up, head resting on Dean's chest while he sleeps, barely able to contain the urge to brush his fingers through Castiel's hair.

But they have to move on. There's not enough food and the water is running dangerously low. So they pack up as much supplies as they can carry, filling four duffle bags. Dean only takes small things to remind him of Sam and Bobby. He'd take the picture frame of him, Sam and Bobby back when Sam and Dean were kids, but Dean knows that it'd only take up space in the bags. Survival is more important to Dean right now- more important than it's been in a long, long time. Dean knows he has to survive. He needs to.

If Dean dies then Castiel will be alone, with no one. How would he take care of himself? How would he get through the day? When Zachariah had sent Dean forward in time to see what Lucifer would do to the would, Castiel was still by his side. Castiel was following Dean. Castiel knew he was going to die, but still did what Dean told him to. Dean can't abandon Castiel like that. Leaving him alone would devastate him. Dean isn't blind. He can see the looks Castiel gives him; slightly lost, trying to figure it out. He turns to Dean for answers. He turns to Dean for orders. He is always turning to Dean. If Dean died, who would Castiel turn to? He isn't an angel anymore. He can't get into heaven. Sam and Bobby are dead.

Dean can't die. He has to keep Castiel alive.

So they stay on the move. They walk, going from house to house as they travel. They scavenge food and, when it gets dark, they curl up in one of the houses together. Whether there's a bed, or the sofa (Castiel ends up laying on top of Dean when they sleep on the sofa, but it's surprisingly comfortable), or sometimes just pillows from a couch, or a bed. They don't care too much. They have their own quilt, bagged from Bobby's. When there's nothing in the houses to help make a bed, they curl up under the quilt on the floor, using one of the softer bags as a makeshift pillow.

It's not always easy, but the two never argue. Never. Sometimes Dean gets angry and yells at Castiel, but Castiel never retaliates. He lets Dean get it out of his system. Dean always feels guilty afterwards, always scared that he upset Castiel. Castiel doesn't mind, especially since Dean will hug him closer- more intimate- than usual afterwards, letting Castiel lean his head on Dean's shoulder, forehead against his neck. Castiel would let Dean hit him to be held like that.

"I think we should find somewhere to settle down," Dean announces one day, earning a confused look from Castiel. "We're always on the move and food is running low. If we find somewhere near some woods or something, where animals are, we can hunt the animals and live that way."

"Ok. If you think that's best."

Dean tries to ignore the way Castiel agrees without hesitation. He keeps walking, determined not to do anything stupid. This is why he'd buried these types of emotions before. They don't help, they hinder. Dean sees them as something that makes it more difficult to make sure Castiel is actually ok. He wishes he could bury them again and act like they're not there; like he sees Castiel as a friend, nothing more. Yet Dean knows, with how it's just the two of them and relying so heavily on the other, he's going to do something stupid at some point. He simply hopes it doesn't ruin the bond that he's grown to have with Castiel. He knows he can't lose Castiel, just like Castiel can't lose him.

It takes a few weeks but they eventually find the right place. A twenty minute walk from a house, there is a forest. In the forest is a lot of wildlife simply waiting to be caught. There's multiple types of animals in the forest, insuring that the two will be able to survive off something. The house has everything they need as well. It was originally a large mansion, a small distance from the other houses. The top floor caved in, making the second floor a danger-zone. The front of the house had collapsed as well, leaving the back yard and five rooms. A kitchen, a bathroom (with a shower), a living room, a bedroom and an office. The bedroom is small, only just fitting the double bed that the original owners had squeezed in.

It isn't warm and they have to replace a lot of the bedding, but it soon becomes home. There's no demons or angels, monsters are dying out and they have a food source. It's somewhere that Dean and Castiel easily become comfortable in. It's odd, with how the world around them is slowly decaying and falling apart, but in their on little bubble, they're safe. No one bothers them. Sometimes a few survivors will come by and Castiel always hunts a little extra so that they can feed the others. Dean cooks and Castiel is surprisingly good at hunting animals. It's simple and easy. It's not normal, but in comparison to the rest of the dying world, they're in a bubble of heaven.

In bed, Dean and Castiel lay together. Castiel is curled slightly, Dean pressed up against him from behind. One of Dean's arms are curled around Castiel's waist, the other curled under the pillow and Castiel's head is resting on his bicep. They have always slept together like this. It's comfortable and easier to keep warm. It makes Castiel feel safe, with Dean behind him and holding him close. Dean still works out, too, keeping his muscles as firm as they've always been. It only makes Castiel feel more comfortable and protected.

"Cas?" Dean says softly. Castiel hums, showing he's awake and listening. "It's... I... Well, I don't... I don't want to..." With a sigh of frustration, Dean moves away from Castiel to sit up.

Turning over, frowning, Castiel leans up on his elbows. "Dean?"

"I don't want to make this awkward or ruin it," Dean sounds exasperated, only worrying Castiel further.

Sitting up, Castiel leans against Dean's side; head resting on his shoulder, arms snaking around his waist. "It's ok," Castiel says quietly, giving Dean's waist a light squeeze.

Dean sighs, unable to stop himself leaning into the touch. "I... Cas, I..."

Castiel shifts so he can look at Dean, making eye contact. Castiel still looks so frail to Dean, even though the hunting has made him a little bulkier. His eyes show his naivety, much like a child's. Dean's words aren't the only thing that stutters. And he can't help himself. Castiel looks so... Well, cute, with his hair messed up and oversized sweater on as makeshift pajamas. Dean reaches up, cupping his jaw and pressing their lips together. Castiel freezes for a moment in surprise. He soon relaxes, lightly pressing back. Castiel hasn't kissed anyone before so he isn't sure what to do. Dean knows that. But with the light pressure, Dean knows what Castiel is trying to do and say.

Tilting his head, Dean leads Castiel through the kiss. It's not easy, but it's not awkward. Castiel is a fast learner. For the start of the kiss, Castiel echoes what Dean does. It sends Dean crazy, knowing that it's him teaching Castiel these things. But that's all they do- kiss. It becomes heated at some points, Castiel deepening the kiss (which sure surprised Dean), but nothing else happened. They simply kissed, then curled up again. Castiel couldn't keep the grin off his face, leaning back against Dean. Dean is smiling too, lightly kissing the back of Castiel's neck.

"I need you, Cas," is what Dean says instead of their usual 'goodnights'.

"I need you, too," Castiel breathes.

They know what they mean and Castiel knows why Dean can't say it. It doesn't matter. They both understand what the other is saying. They fall asleep, as usual, in each others arms.


End file.
